Las locuras del amor
by Ejecahuil Huitziqui
Summary: Muchas veces hacemos lo imposible cuando amamos a una persona, inclusive luchar contra uno mismo o contra el mundo. ¿Acaso alguna vez te has enamorado? Una loca historia de dos locos enamorados contra un mundo donde gobierna el caos y la desesperación.
1. Solo sexo

**Hola, una verdadera disculpa que no he actualizado pero estuve mucho tiempo fuera por cuestiones académicas. Espero que esta historia les guste, he estado escibiendo mis borradores y no he podido actualizarlas. Y no puedo negarles que simplemente amo el LeviHan.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, esta historia es creada con el fin de entretener a los lectores.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero les guste, mi primer lemmon oficial aquí.**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

La madera vieja y desgastada del escritorio rechinaba rítmicamente, unas respiraciones acompañaban al ritmo, de entre la obscuridad los gemidos de una mujer y los gruñidos de un hombre resonaron en la habitación….

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Levi! ¡Ahhh! - la castaña se encontraba recostada sobre una mesa de trabajo ofreciendo su atractiva retaguardia a la entrepierna del capitán. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, por su piel recorría sudor, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados. El hombre la tomaba de las caderas para poder profundizar su miembro dentro de la anatomía.

\- ¡Mmmm! - su cabeza se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y disminuía la velocidad de las embestidas, disfrutaba el contacto y sensaciones que hace mucho no se daba el lujo de tener, suspiró satisfecho.

\- ¡Mmmm! ¡Ahhh! - Entre jadeos las palabras salían por sus labios, sintió como el cuerpo del hombre al que se estaba entregando se acercaba al suyo sin dejar de moverse.

\- Hanji… Date vuelta - sin descaro alguno beso la piel morena de su cuello mientras salía de ella, haciéndola estremecer por las distintas sensaciones.

\- Está bien… - obediente y temblorosa comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, giro para encarar a su torturador. Su camisa amarilla se encontraba entreabierta dejando ver sus senos por el espacio, los pezones se marcaban bajo la tela y el usual pantalón que portaba había sido bajado hasta la rodilla junto a su ropa interior.

Sin poder evitarlo observó al soldado de arriba a abajo. No portaba su pañuelo característico, la camisa estaba desabrochada de igual forma, tenía el pantalón abierto y su ropa interior se encontraba ligeramente abajo, sobre esa tela se asomaba su pene… Imponente y colosal.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - la miró con satisfacción, observaba aquel cuerpo semidesnudo para él.

\- Yo… - desvió su mirada avergonzada mientras se abrazaba instintivamente a sí misma pero desafortunadamente de forma provocativa, una que él no paso por alto.

\- Vamos cuatro ojos, tú no eres así - sonriendo de una manera burlona, se acercó a ella para tomarla por la coleta e inclinarle la cabeza - Pero esta faceta tuya me gusta - comenzó a saborear la piel de su cuello, cada parte de su lengua saboreo la anatomía de su presa.

\- ¡Levi! Deja de decir… Cosas como esa - sostenía todo el peso de su cuerpo en la mesa con sus brazos, temblaba y le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, su entrepierna palpitaba deseosa tener el miembro del capitán dentro de ella.

\- Silencio - se alejó ligeramente para observarla más de cerca - Es un poco injusto ¿No crees? - y comenzó a resbalar la camisa amarilla sobre los hombros, los brazos hasta finalmente sacarla del cuerpo de la castaña y posar sus manos en la mesa - Teniendo ese cuerpo y no habérmelo presentado antes… - susurró en su oído de forma seductora.

\- ¡Eh! Yo... - no sabía que pensar al respecto de esas palabras, simplemente no quería darse ilusiones sobre los sentimientos que el pudiera llegar a sentir por ella, había aceptado esta alocada propuesta solo porque deseaba que él la hiciera suya… Así es, como una estúpida enamorada.

No podía olvidar como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto y como ella había permitido esta atroz intromisión en su cuerpo pero estaba segura que no deseaba olvidarla ni pensar si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, solo quería disfrutar el momento… Quería disfrutarlo a él.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Hay otra cosa que es muy injusta… - se alejó unos centímetros mientras se despojaba de su camisa, se inclinó para sacarle una pierna del pantalón con rapidez - ¡Que no estoy adentro de ti! - se incorporó desesperado para tomarla por las caderas, en un extraño movimiento la levantó para subirla a la mesa y se introdujo en su vagina.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mmmmm! - debido al repentino movimiento Hanji se había sujetado de la fuerte espalda de Levi.

\- ¡Delicioso! - la embestía de forma muy intensa, recargando su cabeza sobre los hombros de ella. Trazo un camino recorriendo la piel del cuello, pasando sobre la clavícula hasta llegar a esos montes femeninos, a los cuales empezaba a volverse un adicto, tomo uno de los pezones con su boca y con gran destreza uso otra de sus manos para masajear al gemelo de esta.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Levi! - de forma instintiva se aferró en un abrazo al cuello del soldado tomando sus cabellos entre los dedos.

\- ¡Argh! - gruñendo y respirando con dificultad, las embestidas contra la entrepierna de la castaña se volvieron salvajes y violentas, el último movimiento de ella lo estaba poniendo a tono pero trato de guardar el control, deseaba grabar ese recuerdo en la memoria de Zoe y volverlo inolvidable.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mmmmm! - las sensaciones estremecían cada centímetro de su piel, por el vaivén tan intenso del capitán.

Levi comenzó a disminuir el ritmo de las embestidas volviéndolas más rítmicas, el sonido que se producía debido a los jugos que la castaña desprendía de su interior lo enloquecían, volviéndose cada vez más obsesionado por escucharlos y provocar esas reacciones en su compañera. Como si de oxígeno se tratase, la abrazo de la cintura devorando sus labios como un posesivo, sin dejar de detener los movimientos en su pelvis.

Su vagina le parecía muy angosta en comparación a semejante miembro que profanaba su cuerpo pero de manera diferente a la que pensaba no la lastimaba, sino al contrario… Hacía que cada uno de los vellos en su piel se erizara, producía espasmos en su interior… Retorciéndola de placer… Provocando que en su mente solo estuviera grabada una palabra: Levi.

\- Cuatro ojos… Recuéstate - firmes pero deseosas las palabras salieron de sus labios, parecía encantarle tener el control de la situación

\- Pero los… Documentos - interrumpida por cada embestida y su propia excitación miro de reojo los papeles sobre la mesa de madera.

\- ¡Que te recuestes! - con una mano aventó los papeles que se encontraban sobre la enorme mesa, salieron volando desprendidos hasta caer al suelo. Ella detuvo el movimiento poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del soldado y recargando su cuerpo sobre la madera de la mesa.

\- ¡No tienes por qué ser tan brusco!… - la científica lo miro un poco molesta ante el acto, esperaba que el incontenible carácter del hombre floreciera pero la respuesta que obtuvo la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

Levi detuvo sus movimientos pélvicos para mirarla a los ojos unos segundos, aquel contacto que hacían con los suyos la hizo estremecer, resbalo sus dedos sobre la mejilla de ella y le dio el beso que jamás, en toda su vida, había recibido... Suave y tierno… Como si temiera romper con sus labios los de ella. Una disculpa silenciosa y hasta romántica.

Separando un poco la distancia volvió a contemplarla con una mirada seria pero deseosa, una tan hipnótica que acompaño a Zoe hasta que se recostó sobre la mesa, el poder contemplar los ojos de Levi a esa distancia de su rostro era algo digno de ver. Volvió a besarla de forma más exigente pero lenta, como tratando de curar la herida con un beso, fue lo más dulce que en su vida había visto salir de aquel hombre, su corazón volvió a caer enamorado.

La científica acepto esa disculpa cuando rodeo el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y correspondió el beso de manera más intensa.

El soldado comenzó a saborear de una forma tan deliciosa sus labios, provocando que ella dejara entrar la lengua del obsesivo de la limpieza a su boca e iniciar una guerra con la suya propia. La intensidad del beso se hizo más fuerte y sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a mover rítmicamente su pelvis contra la otra de forma suave.

Levi dejó los labios que tanto había saboreado para disponerse a devorar los senos de Hanji, un lugar mucho más accesible que sus labios debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Lamia, succionaba y mordisqueaba un poco los pezones mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas en la entrepierna de ella.

Con un último beso en cada seno se despidió y levanto el torso para poder contemplarla tirada sobre la mesa: una perfecta obra de arte… "Su obra de arte"

\- ¡Ahhh! - dando una repentina y fuerte estocada, tomó sus caderas para darse apoyo y profundizar su miembro aún más adentro de la cavidad húmeda.

\- ¡Mmm! ¿Te… gusta? - no pudo evitar excitarse por los estímulos auditivos que acababa de escuchar por parte de él y las palabras que tanto guardada salieron en el eco de la habitación.

-¡Es muy delicioso! ¡Ahhh! - miraba con deseo el cuerpo entero de Hanji, dejándose llevar por las contracciones que el interior de ella le estaban haciendo a su pene en cada momento que entraba y salía.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - girando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente avergonzada por la mirada del capitán - ¡Levi! ¡Más! ¡Más! - se aferró a sus brazos desesperada, las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran cada vez más marcadas y tenía la infinita necesidad de sentirlas con mayor fuerza.

\- ¡Argh! No digas… Cosas como esa - la miró asombrado por el cambio tan repentino en su actitud, las palabras lograron que se sonrojara más de lo que ya se encontraba.

\- ¡Levi! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡Más! ¡Más! - las sensaciones desbordaban por su cuerpo, se derramaban… Querían explotar… Y no podía contenerlo más, la estaba elevando al cielo.

Esa petición fue la perdición para el capitán y se acercó a ella para poder tenerla cerca moviendo de manera salvaje sus caderas, aferrándose con las manos fuertemente, como si no quisiera que un milímetro de él saliera de su vagina. Hanji abrazó con fuerza la espalda del hombre en un intento de no dejarlo escapar.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh! No puedo…. Adentro… Hanji... - las palabras sonaron de forma incoherente, sus sentidos no podían dejar de pensar en un solo nombre que no fuera el de ella, pero la castaña había entendido a la perfección el mensaje.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Córrete dentro de mí! ¡Levi! - las estocadas se volvieron más violentas y rudas para la vagina de Zoe, palpitaba por los duros golpes dentro de ella, las sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo aumentaron.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda, Hanji! - había perdido el control ante las palabras más excitantes que en toda su vida había escuchado, sentía el final cerca y la castaña parecía contraer cada parte de su cuerpo… Cada una de sus partes se tensaba… Era de sobra demasiado excitante.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Levi! ¡Ahhhhhhh! - cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajo, su torso se arqueo de manera inevitable y sin poder evitarlo aferro sus uñas en la espalda del capitán. Su pelvis se había vuelto un alocado coctel de sensaciones y su mente una vasija de reacciones químicas que la hicieron finalmente volar.

\- ¡Han! ¡Hanji! ¡Ahhhhhhh! - su vagina se contrajo con tal fuerza que le hacía perder la razón, las uñas sobre su espalda lo excitaban de manera extraña y los gritos emitidos por los labios morenos fueron la cereza del pastel. No podía evitarlo más y se unió al mismo orgasmo que él estaba provocando.

\- ¡Levi! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Levi! - sintió como un líquido caliente en su interior se hizo presente, una sensación excitante y confortante a la vez.

\- ¡Mierda! - poco a poco detuvo las embestidas sobre ella, jadeando y respirando de forma dificultosa. La miró un segundo… Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, sonrojada, sudorosa y vulnerable ante él.

Le beso una última vez antes de separarse, lentamente saco su miembro del interior húmedo, se alejó unos pasos para contemplar la bella flor cubierta por los fluidos de ambos.

Hanji se incorporó poco a poco sin dejar de mirar al hombre a quien le había entregado su cuerpo. El momento empezó a volverse incomodo, tenía tantas cosas que su corazón sentía, su mente soñaba y su boca deseaba gritar pero… Era obvio que eso jamás pasaría, el solo la veía como compañera y una posible pareja sexual, solamente eso.

\- Levi… Yo, gracias… Lo necesitaba - recordó momentos antes cuando una pelea estúpida había iniciado una batalla de besos - Había sido un día difícil y yo bueno… No estaba en mis mejores condiciones - odiaba mentirle pero no podía decirle las cosas que sentía por el… No era una chica bonita… No era la clase de mujer femenina de la que podría enamorarse, mucho menos en este mundo y con esas responsabilidades… Era una capitana y sobre todo líder en el área de investigación.

\- No seas tan recta conmigo, cuatro ojos… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - parecía un poco decepcionado e inquieto por la respuesta, comenzó a acomodarse los pantalones.

\- Yo… En serio, no es nada… Te agradecí por… - fue interrumpida por el hombre, su semblante era molesto y su rostro cambio drásticamente.

\- ¡Tsk! Si quieres que me valla ¡Listo, me largo! - empezó a recoger su ropa que estaba tirada sobre el suelo - ¡El suelo es un asco, está sucio! - maldecía mientras azotaba la camisa para espantar la suciedad.

\- ¡No es eso! - molesta de igual forma empezó a vestirse con rapidez, su cuerpo pedía a gritos salir corriendo de ahí, los botones de la camisa le complicaban esa tarea.

\- ¿Entonces qué? - la miro desconcertado y apenado en cierta forma por su reacción, la situación se había tornado incomoda más rápido de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no importa! - se subió los pantalones para abrocharlos en un solo movimiento, sentía la mirada fría de él observándola pero en ningún momento levanto la vista hacia él.

\- ¡Claro que importa! Yo… - ella parecía ignorarlo con las botas que se estaba acomodando y eso la sacaba de quicio, frunció el ceño molesto.

\- ¡Ya basta, fue suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí! - terminando de ajustar su cabello se dispuso a salir del lugar pero antes de salir se detuvo ante la puerta. Espero por unos segundos, intentando escuchar aunque fuera solo una palabra de él.

Pero las palabras del hombre no salieron como ella lo esperaba…

El corazón de una guerrera se estaba desmoronando…

Se sintió idiota, vulnerable y derrotada…

La puerta se azotó con fuerza… Y jamás volvió a abrirse…

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado y gozarán un poco de mis locas ideas pervertidas ¡Jajajajajaja!**

 **No me maten es mi primer lemmon.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por su tiempo :3**


	2. La propuesta fallida

**Bueno les dejo con esta continuación que, valla, no me lo esperaba ni siquiera yo.**

 **Perdonen que resubí el primercapítulo pero no me dejaba actualizarlo, unos pequeños errores (son demasiados).**

 **Bueno esta historia es casi completamente LeviHan, se menciona un poco de EruHan. Antes de continuar considere ese hecho. Los personajes no me pertenecen simplemente les hago esta loca historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Levi un hombre de pocas palabras… No pudo actuar cuando más lo necesitaba, ni cuando más deseaba que los sonidos fluyeran por su garganta.

\- ¡Es una mierda! - arregló su camisa con rudeza y se terminó acomodando el pañuelo sobre el cuello de la camisa - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo? - se restregó la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

Miró a la puerta por última vez imaginando cuál sería el lugar al que habría huido ella. Pensó si era correcto seguirla y disculparse, incluso si era buena idea hablarle en estos momentos o tal vez si era capaz de poder hablarle con la verdad…

El laboratorio quedo en silencio… Donde un hombre de pocas palabras... Derrotado ante la soledad… Se preguntaba… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

* * *

Mientras que "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" había perdido ante sí mismo, una teniente frustrada y al borde del llanto caminaba por los pasillos…

Salió al exterior del castillo intentando calmarse, corrió a ese pequeño rincón donde siempre iba para ahogar sus penas. Se sentó sobre unas cajas de madera, que se usaban para las misiones. No quería ser encontrada, quería desaparecer.

Su cuerpo recordaba cada sensación vivida hace pocos instantes, las cosas que el soldado había provocado, de poder disfrutar esa cercanía suya, de simplemente gozar de él y de los sentimientos que desbordaban en su corazón. Ahora esos sentimientos se convertían en lágrimas, dolor y desesperación.

Pasaron las horas y ella no parecía darse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ensimismada por aquel hombre de sus sueños más profundos. No fue hasta que un sonido hueco la despertó de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente, de forma inútil, trato de ocultarse para pasar inadvertida.

\- Hanji… Sé que estás ahí… Te vi salir desde hace rato y sé que este es uno de varios lugares a los que vienes - la voz de su comandante resonó en la pequeña obscuridad, al parecer era demasiado obvia con sus escondites; como pudo se limpió las lágrimas para salir de su escondrijo.

\- ¡Hola, Erwin! - fingió una dulce sonrisa para su acompañante, se acomodó la ropa un poco y sacudió el polvo que había sobre la misma - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - trató de forma inútil aparentar que todo estaba bien.

\- Hanji… ¿Qué paso? - sin ningún permiso invadió el espacio personal de la castaña para acariciar su rostro - Cuando lloras tus ojos se hinchan un poco - la abrazo en un intento de calmar su herida.

\- No es nada, Erwin - deshizo el abrazo para alejarse - Son tonterías – mintió, le dolía recordar a Levi y en parte porque ya no quería involucrarse más con su comandante… Otro error en su vida.

Conoció a Erwin cuando entrenaba para su primera misión dentro de la legión de reconocimiento, él tenía ya un tiempo dentro de las tropas y por ende más experiencia… Simplemente ella quería aprender un poco más a sobrevivir dentro de las filas en el ejército y cumplir su objetivo.

Pláticas acerca de las técnicas y movimientos indispensables con el DMT, pasaron a volverse noches en vela donde hablaban sobre los sueños y aspiraciones que cada uno tenía, las conversaciones se volvieron cada vez más profundas. El rubio comenzó a ser más atento e incluso demasiado obvio con sus intenciones, lamentablemente ese amor no era correspondido por ella.

Pero durante un momento crucial de su vida, cuando las emociones encontradas que tenía sobre la libertad, la esperanza y venganza por la humanidad se opacaban con el miedo de poder perder la vida en el campo de batalla, fue débil ante las circunstancias… Accediendo a tener su primera experiencia sexual con él.

Erwin fue bastante gentil y dulce, la trató con cuidado y dedicación en aquella ocasión. Incluso mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Ese día su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos cuando entregaba su cuerpo pero sin amor. Puro y simple deseo carnal, necesitaba poder sentir lo que quizá no podría experimentar en el caso de que fallara en su misión. Pero el hombre que le había entregado esa satisfacción lo hizo con amor puro y sincero.

Se sintió como una basura despreciable…

El entendió las circunstancias y accedió a seguir con la amistad como si nada hubiese sucedido pero ella sabía de sobra que a pesar de que se volviera capitán de escuadrón y el posterior comandante de la legión, sus sentimientos hacia ella jamás habían cambiado. Aún le dolía recordar eso y lo que fue.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Si alguien te hizo algo házmelo saber, por favor - se sentía un poco inquieto de verla en aquel estado de trance, odiaba verla mal.

\- Es complicado - confronto la mirada de su comandante para encontrarse con una expresión inquieta y dulce por parte de él.

-Hanji, ¿Podrías tomar un café conmigo esta noche? - hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba la oportunidad de reiniciar algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba volver a tener.

\- Yo, necesito un buen trago de café - suspiro desanimada y con una sonrisa en el rostro, trataba de no romperse, ser fuerte.

\- Lo que tú necesites, lo que sea… - la tomo del rostro suavemente y la beso, como si ella pudiera brindarle el oxígeno que necesitaba desde hace muchos años.

No sabía si era el miedo, el despecho, la tristeza o la lástima que la hizo corresponder. En su cabeza las dudas comenzaron a invadirla. Debía detenerse, no era lo correcto ¿O si lo era? En el acuerdo había quedado clara la situación propuesta por Levi… Sexo, puro deseo carnal.

No habría amor ni sentimientos correspondidos, solamente sexo…

Fuera aún real o no, en ese contrato verbal y físico nunca habían quedado otras condiciones.

Y una vez más se dejó llevar por el hombre que alguna vez la había hecho suya, se entregó al deseo dejando que poco a poco el comandante fuera explorando su cuerpo con las manos y los labios.

El ojiazul desabrochó su camisa para poder masajear los senos que había anhelado por años volver a tener entre las palmas de las manos, le pareció extraño que estuvieran descubiertos… Pero eso ahora no le importaba, solo deseaba disfrutar de esa mujer una vez más y si era posible todos los días de su vida.

Sin duda madurar le había favorecido, las curvas pronunciaban su cintura de forma encantadora, los senos eran más grandes a como los recordaba, los glúteos se habían hecho más fuertes por el entrenamiento y los años, la piel tenia algunas heridas más perceptibles pero no por eso menos suave al tacto, los labios eran más carnosos… Se perdió ante esos estímulos.

Ella quería liberar el dolor del que había sido invadida, pero era como si el contacto del rubio en su cuerpo no hiciera efecto… En su mente solo estaba el nombre de aquel que, momentos antes, la había llevado al cielo

Erwin bajo una mano para abrir su pantalón y exponer el miembro que comenzaba a dolerle bajo la tela, besaba el cuello moreno de ella y masajeaba el seno con la otra. De forma automática, la castaña se sentó sobre las cajas esperando que pudiera hacerla olvidar cada recuerdo de su mente.

¡Hanji! ¿Estás ahí? - los gritos de Levi sorprendieron al comandante quien inmediatamente comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, a diferencia de la castaña que al entrar en pánico se congelo.

\- Levi, ¿Qué pasa? - Erwin terminaba de acomodar su ropa y ella seguía sin poder moverse, quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí.

\- ¿Erwin, has visto a Han…? - cuando llegó a aquel rincón del castillo su mirada no solo registró a un comandante asustado y con la respiración entrecortada sino a una Hanji semidesnuda sobre las cajas de madera.

\- Creo que mejor vuelvo después - los miró con furia y tenso cada musculo de la cara, se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí rápidamente.

El comandante confundido por el acto del soldado giro para mirar a la castaña, quien se encontraba congelada e inexpresiva mostrando sus atributos indecorosamente.

\- ¡Hanji! ¡Se supone que debías vestirte! - se sonrojo por el simple hecho de volver a mirar la desnudez de su subordinada.

\- Lo lamento Erwin… Creo que necesito revisar algunas cosas ¿Puedo verte más tarde? - se abotonaba la camisa con prisa y se veía algo nerviosa.

\- Por supuesto, no necesitas preguntarme - él era un hombre que no creía en las coincidencias - ¿Segura que todo está bien? - algo raro estaba pasando y ella no parecía la misma de siempre. Sentía que le estaba ocultando algo importante.

\- Segura. Entonces te veo al rato - se puso en pie y salió del lugar sin despedirse.

* * *

Unos pasos resonaban con fuerza por los pasillos del cuartel; el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" regresaba a su cuarto, se sentía derrotado.

\- ¡Soy un maldito estúpido! - tenía la mandíbula tensa - ¡Como pude pensar que le importaría! - golpeo la pared deteniéndose de lleno en un punto inespecífico.

La rabia de ver como la mujer con quien había compartido experiencias, sueños, pérdidas, muerte… Cada maldito día en ese infierno… Le había valido un sorbete lo que acababa de entregarle en los laboratorios… Simplemente se había largado a continuar disfrutando de la vida como si nada importara…

Con mucho pesar retomo su andar hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación, la cual fue azotada con tal fuerza que resonó en un ruido seco. Cerró con seguro y camino hasta el escritorio, cada una de las cosas sobre el mismo salieron disparadas en el aire por el fuerte arrebato que el obsesivo de la limpieza acababa de hacer.

Azotó con fuerza las manos empuñadas sobre la madera y dejó caer todo su peso sobre ellas. Los golpes le dolían un poco pero lo que más se le quebraba era el corazón, que en una simple propuesta idiota había conseguido.

La imagen de Erwin con Hanji en ese lugar no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, una y otra vez… Simplemente era un hombre de pocas palabras y emociones pero le quedaba claro lo que estaba sintiendo… ¿Acaso ella no tenía sentimientos? ¿Por qué había hecho semejante acto?

Unos golpes retumbaron sobre su puerta. No deseaba contestar, no quería saber sobre nada ni nadie, así que guardo silencio.

\- ¡Levi, soy yo! - con la simple voz logró identificar de quien se trataba, se incorporó lleno de ira. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a seguirlo?

Con el ceño fruncido, los músculos tensos y un mal sabor de boca, abrió la puerta de forma ruda. Miró a una Hanji al borde del llanto observándolo con preocupación, parecía querer emitir palabras de sus labios pero al mínimo movimiento estos volvían a cerrarse y silenciarse solos.

\- ¡Lárgate! - con una voz seca la confronto - ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! - comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero esta se detuvo por el brazo de la castaña.

\- ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante! - lo miró directo a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿Crees que me importa? ¡Me vale una mierda! - desvió la mirada sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, no quería demostrarle lo vulnerable que se sentía… No a ella.

\- ¡A mí no me vale una mierda, Levi! - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos debido a la frustración que tenía.

\- Y a mí no me vengas con esas idioteces, ¡Dije que te largaras! - verla llorar era algo que no gozaba pero en cierta forma no creía que ella estuviera sufriendo por lo que acababa de ver, estaba muy feliz divirtiéndose.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? - su voz quería quebrarse, usaba todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar- ¡Si tú fuiste quien hizo una propuesta para finalmente mandarla al caño! - el dolor en sus facciones se marcaba.

Un invitante rubio y de ojos azules escuchaba la escena, escondido entre las sombras, había seguido a la dama con cautela y quería averiguar de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Las palabras que intercambiaban sus subordinados no tenían ningún sentido alguno para él pero de algo estaba bastante seguro… O había mejorado mucho en el sigilo o estaban tan distraídos que no se habían inmutado de su presencia.

-¿Quieres saber porque? - abrió la puerta de un golpe y salió de la habitación, con cada paso que daba la castaña retrocedía, hasta que finalmente la arrincono en la pared del pasillo - ¡Simplemente porque tienes sexo conmigo y luego te largas para tenerlo con Erwin! - la barbilla le temblaba de la fuerza que estaba poniendo.

Esas palabras incluso revolvieron la cabeza del comandante… Levi y Hanji… Era en serio… ¡Habían tenido sexo! Pero ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… Yo… ¡Deja de juzgarme! - ruborizada de la vergüenza y la furia, bajo la mirada para no confrontar esos ojos verde oliva que la miraban castigadoramente - ¡Tu tuviste sexo cuando quisiste! ¿Acaso yo te he dicho algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! - irritada se cruzó de brazos conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡No es lo mismo! - la tomo de los hombros intentando tranquilizarla y también en una forma incoherente calmarse a sí mismo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Si el gran soldado de la humanidad tiene sexo no pasa nada pero si la sosa e insulta Hanji lo hace automáticamente se vuelve una maldita pecadora? - intentaba zafarse del capitán, el luchaba por evitar que se fuera.

En un punto de la situación Erwin pensó que era necesario intervenir, no quería que sus dos mejores soldados y amigos se ocasionaran algún daño, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos contemplaron algo que no podía ni imaginarse y que temía mirar.

En un arrebato Levi había jalado el rostro de Hanji para besarla de forma apasionada y exigente, ella al principio pareció resistirse pero poco a poco respondió bastante gustosa los labios del soldado, de una manera que ni el mismo comandante había recibido alguna vez.

Las manos del pelinegro descendieron sin descaro alguno hasta tocar el trasero de ella sobre la tela, subiendo lentamente hasta la cintura para aferrarse y acercar el cuerpo de la científica al suyo. La castaña acariciaba la nuca y se aferraba a los cabellos del capitán. Sonidos de los besos, leves gemidos y suspiros salían por los labios de ambos amantes apasionados.

Su corazón se partió en dos… Era bastante obvio que ella jamás lo amaría como él la había amado todos estos años.

* * *

 **¡Oh santos titanes! Esta cosa prácticamente se termino escribiendo sola.**

 **Lo prometo procurare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Perdonen si soy medio cruel con Erwin pero tengo muchas ganas dejarle algo bonito a el.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PD: Muchas gracias por tu review vickysuperwaifulover, eso me motiva**


End file.
